Spider-Deku (Japan's friendliest hero)
by Thatchickendude
Summary: Izuku was quirkless for as long as he could he remember and he hated it! Yet what if one day he did something different then the story you knew, and that one decision changed his life forever! All thanks to a tiny eight legged friend and its special venom. Now he would become Japan's friendliest hero: Spider-Deku! Slight Spiderman crossover and quirk AU.
1. Chapter 1

Spider-Deku (Japan's friendliest hero)

**Hello everyone I'm here again with another MHA story. This one being my very first AU story. In this story Izuku, as you can tell, get the powers of spiderman. I know their are like a hundred other stories out their but I've had this story on my mind for a while and thought to take a crack at it. I won't give away too much but it have several prequel chapters leading up to how will play out to the original manga with either extreme or slight changes. Along with a few filler chapters in between. Anyway ****I don't own MHA, Spider-Man or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi and Marvel, please support their work. I only own the story plot line. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Itsy-bitsy Deku**

To say it had been a long day for a young 9 yr old Izuku Midoriya would've been the _understatement _of the decade! He had gone through yet _another _extremely long and grueling day of school. Sure he got to see a hero and villain fight break out on his way to school, however when he got to school is when everything went downhill; he was called out for being quirkless and wanting to be a hero humiliating him again, he was bullied and beaten by his so called 'friend' Kachan again, he had his lunch stolen and then dumped on him again, he had been picked last for dodgeball again, and singled out for a full on doude ball pelting again, and on top of that Kachan had stolen his Hero analysis notebook and was thrown into a dirty trash can. Then he tripped and sprained his ankle and had to make the painful journey back home hobbling on one leg by himself, again.

He sighed sadly and winched from the pain in his leg as he mindlessly walked through the streets of the city…..wait a second the city!? He was suppose to be at the train station to get back home! Man his mother was going to be so worried about him if he didn't get home on time. He sighed again at the thought of his mothers tearful and worried expression when he came home, which made him feel guilty for making her feel that way in the first place. He went into his pocket to retrieve his phone but noticed it got soaked from his lunch hours prior and had short circuited.

Once he took notice of where he actually was he immediately noticed an all too familiar laboratory skyscraper looming above him causing a huge shadow to form. 'Osborn Co Laboratory' the sign read in huge letter along the huge building and on a sign by the ground. Izuku knew this place very well as he tended to visit a certain professor here as much as he could, one that he made very good friends with.

The building itself was enormous; with metal support, concrete, and chiseled marble holding the whole thing together with tons of glass that made the whole thing reflect in sunlight, their were also two smaller towers on each side made entirely out of glass and metal support. It had an odd shape to its build that Izuku's young mind couldn't put into words though it almost suited it in an odd way. Izuku knew that if anyone could left his spirits after such a rough day then it definitely would be her.

Izuku put a large smile on his face and walked through the familiar huge sliding door that were spissificlall made for people with mutation or gigantifaction quirks. He walked across the huge plastic rug that almost filled the whole front lobby. Through the crowds of scientist diligent at work, janitors, and tourist groups following theirs guides taking picture after picture of everything around them. Hollow grams boards litter all over the place for people to learn more about Os Corps and occasionally came alive on their own telling infor and such due to their settings. In the center of the lobby was a huge, white, half circle shaped desk being man by at least 12 different secretaries constantly taking call, tapping on their computers, or filing paperwork.

Izuku went up to on the the secretaries sitting at the huge desk; she looked about in her early 30s with the green eyes and instead of hair she had brown feathers that draped down past her shoulders like hair. She was diligently typing away at her computer with the headset on listening to calls simultaneously. Izuku knew he wouldn't be able to get her attention as she wouldn't be able to see him, so he decided to ring the bell. Unfortunately the bell was on top of the desk and he being only nine years old was extremely small, too small to actually ring the bell.

He tried jumping up and down in an attempt to reach the bell in the hopes of ringing it at least once, however in a matter how many times he jumped he was still 2 feet too short to actually rang the bell.

Fortunately for Izuku's futile attempt to get the secretaries attention he actually caught the attention of an old janitor mopping nearby after hearing the boys shoes squeak and his grunts of determination. The old man left his mop against the wall walked over to where he is a cool was still trying to ring the bell and slammed on the bell a few times making the ring come out very loud!

The secretary finally looked up from her computer placed her headset around her neck and gave the janitor a questioned look.

The old janitor pointed his fingers the ground and said, "I think you've got a visitor Meg."

The secretary looked down to where he was pointing and her face immediately brightened up upon seeing Izuku's little face looking back up at her. "Hi Izuku!", she greeted to boy with delight.

"Hi Meggy-chan.", Izuku greeter back. "Thanks for the help Stan-san.", Izuku thanked the old janitor.

The janitor-who's name was Stan Lee as stated by his name tag-gave the young boy a thumbs up while saying, "Any time Izuku. Excelsior!"

"Excelsior!", Izuku cries back while raising his fists in the air!

Stan then patted the young boy on his head and went back to mopping. Izuku turned back to Meg who had one eyebrow raised knowing full well why he was here. "I assume you're here to see _her_ right?", Meg asked smugly

Izuku nodded with a smile on his face in reply.

Meg then put her headset back on and turning to the phone she dialed a number, she waited a moment and the person she called picked up when she said, "Yuri? Hi it's Meg at the front desk, sorry to bug you but you seem to have a little visitor for you."

There was some talk at the other end and Meg clicked a button stopping the call. Meg looked at Izuku and said, "She'll be down in a minute do you can wait here till she does."

Izuku nodded in reply and stood off to the side swaying back and forth on his heels. After a few minutes one of the many elevators opened and a young woman in her early 30ths walked out in a pair of comfy slippers. She was very beautiful with blue eyes and deep black hair that was put back in a ponytail, she was tall and thin, with bags under her eyes, and a very laxed aura coming off her as she sipped from a scorpion shaped coffee cup. She walked over to the desk and saw little Izuku standing their with a lollipop in his mouth, given by one of the other secretaries.

She came behind Izuku and tapped him on the shoulder, Izuku turned around and when he saw the woman standing in front of him his expression immediately lit up with excitement and happiness! The young boy immediately lunges at the woman and enveloped her leg in a huge hug!

"Professor Yuri!", Izuku squealed!

"OOF! Hello there Izuku.", the woman greeted him back. "And I told you not to call me Professor Yuri anymore."

"Sorry Aunty.", Izuku apologized.

"AAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!", cooed the secretaries at the scene.

"Alright, alright nothing to see here. Back to work with you all.", Stan stated firmly to the secretaries.

"Yes sir.", they all said.

Yuri took a sip from her squirpoin cup and said to the young boy, "It's been a while hasn't Izuku?", Izuku nodded his head rapidly in reply. Yuri looked around at all the people starting to turn their gaze in their direction, this made Yuri a little uncomfortable and she suggested to Izuku that they continue their chat back in her lab.

Izuku's eyes sparkled at the suggestion and he practically bolted to the elevator in a full sprint! "Slow down their kid!", Yuri call out to him.

Soon the two of them are in the elevator going up to the 13th floor where Yuri's office is. While they were waiting to get to the top Yuri decide to strike up a conversation with the young boy. "Sooooooo how scholl going?", she stared.

Izuku was quite for a moment before answering, "Fine.", he obviously lied and Yuri saw it.

"How about friends, hmm? Make any new ones? Everything going good with that Bakugou child?"

"Yeah, things are fine.", he lied again.

"How's your mother? Does she know you're here?"

"Shes good. And no.", he replied honestly.

This struck Yuri as confused normally izuku would always call his mother to let her know where he was, so she asked, "Why haven't you called her?", Izuku then took out his soaked phone and handed it to Yuri. She inspected the phone and said, "Ah, well don't worry this is an easy fix. I'll give it to Ohnn and hell have fixed in now time.", Izuku smiled at her offer.

"Well I'm glad to hear things are going well with you. It's been awhile since you last visited.", Izuku nodded in agreeance. "Just one more thing.", Izuku looked at the woman inquisitively. "Why do you smell like Katsudon?"

Izuku looked at the ground and nervously fiddled with the tips of his fingers as he replied, "I had some for lunch today."

"Really? Did you eat it through your skin along with your phone?"

Izuku said nothing a continued to look away, until he finally said, "I...had an accident."

"Did this '_accident' _happen to have an explosion based quirk?", she asked?

Izuku looked like he was on the verge of tears at this point and Yuri really didn't want to upset the boy, it obvious that he had a long day so she decided not to interrogate him with more questions. "Alright alright. I won't pry for more details.", she stated quickly, and Izuku gained a small smile of relief. "However, I want to hear the truth later.", Izuku could tell by the tone of her voice that she wasn't going to take no for an answer, so he begrudgingly nodded.

Finally the elevator went DING and the door opened revealing Yuri's lab, she was one of the head scientist so she had her own lab and department to control and since she's such a lax person things went smooth most of the time. The lab was huge and took up a whole floor of the building, with modern advanced technology and machines with names that izuku could barely pronounce. Everything was bright, shiny, clean, and smelled really good almost like honeysuckle; then again Yuri drank honeysuckle tea like it was water. The whole place had windows at almost every wall allowing natural light to pour in and the whole place was a buzz with a dozen or so other scientist hard at work with machines experiments or something else completely different. Izuku saw one scientist in paticallar that looked almost like a pteradon.

"Welcome to Shangri La.", Yuri joked as she stretched her arms, Izuku immediately ran past her admiring the whole complex around him, he hadn't been their for a few months so now everything was completely different and it tickled him pink with excitement!

Yuri took the phone in her hand and threw it into an open cubical while shouting, "Yo Jonathan heads up!"

Johnathon Ohnn-a man with black spot covering his whole body-caught the device with a black hole that that appeared in the air intersecting the phones flight path, the phone then reappeared through another black hole where it landed in the man's hand. He examined the phone for a moment before turning around in his swivel chair and saying to Yuri, "Yuri I'm flattered and all, and I know you've been lonely since the divorce, but you're just not my type.", he teased her while shrugging his shoulders.

Yuri rolled her eyes at him and shot back, "Please Ohnn-kun, I'd sooner throw myself off this building to admitting I have any remote felling for you.", Ohnn made a dramatic display of clutching his heart and make a painful expression. "And that's not _my _phone. I just need you get it working again and maybe make it not smell like Katsudon.", she added.

Ohnn took in the smell coming off the phone and sighed a dramatic breath at the smell. "I don't know I kinda like it. And seriously, you want me to just fix this phone? Can you give me a real challenge?", he asked sarcastically.

"Alright smart guy, get it fixed in five minutes.", She replied smugly.

"Now thats what I'm talking about!", he exclaimed before turning around and setting to fixing Izuku's phone.

As soon as Ohnn disappeared another person zoomed by Izuku and Yuri at top speed shouting, "Excuse Me!"

The person in question stopped a short while ahead of the two with a cart filled with different objects, machines, and parts. The person was another woman in her early 30ths, she wore a big lab coat with goggle around her neck, her eyes were blue and her brown hair was frizzy and completely wild. She brushed her coat off and looking to Yuri and Izuku stated, "Sorry about that professor. Just had this new idea pop into my head and I just had to get some tinker toys to make a mock version of it.", she apologized.

When the woman finally noticed Izuku she made a face like she was trying to remember something, then her face lit up and she zoomed to Izuku with a bright smile on her face! "Oh My God, you must be Izuku!? I've heard so much about you!", The woman then cupped Izuku's face and plated two kisses on his cheeks. Izuku quickly learned that she was very loud, energetic, and friendly which Izuku couldn't help but kinda like about her.

The woman then stuck her nose in Izuku's hair and took a smell. "My goodness you smell awful!", she stated bluntly. "Which is perfect for me!"

"How so?", the 9 yr old asked?

"Cause you can be my very own human test monkey for this project I just finished!", she sang with delight!

"Human test monkey?", Izuku questioned?

Though before he could ask he for more details she then grabbed Izuku's shoulders and dashed away with him to another part of the lab. Where the woman set him down in front of a giant glass tube with a door. "TADA!", she exclaimed!

"A shower?", he questioned.

"No silly….well actually yes, but think of it more as a car wash for people.", she explained as she pushed Izuku into the open door and closing it behind him.

Suddenly Yuri charged in half winded and she stated firmly, "Mary I already told you we are not using people for our experiments."

The woman-Mary-just waved a dismissive hand as she said, "Oh Professor you worry too much. What's worth anything in life if you don't risk it?"

"Not when it comes to a 9 yr old minor who has no business in it."

"Oh calm down this machine is perfectly safe. I've already tested this machine on over 100 rats and they all survived….mostly."

"MOSTLY!?"

"Only like 20 didn't survive...in one piece. Besides Rats are way too delicate, humans are way more sturdy.", Mary then pressed a few buttons and pulled a lever on a control pad attached to the starge glass tube.

There was a locking sound, a hissing sound, then a sound of something reved up. Suddenly Izuku vision was lost in a literal hot haze, everything after happened so fast; Izuku felt hot, then wet, the soapy, the wet again, then something forcefully rubbing against him back and forth, then wet again, then something hot blew all over his body. Izuku then heard another hissing sound and an unlocking sound. His vision returned as the hot haze flooded outside the door of the now unlocked tube, Izuku stepped out on wobbly legs only to look and smell a lot cleaner then he did before.

"Success! It worked and you're still alive, even better!", Mary exclaimed excitedly! "So how do you feel kid?"

"I don't know.", Izuku replied back a bit out of it.

"Perfect!", Mary gave a thumbs up!

"AHEM!", exclaimed Yuri with a not-so-pleased face on her normally calm face! "Mary.", she began calmly. "What? He's alive isn't he and the machine works. Isn't that what matters most?", Mary quickly stated.

Yuri sighs and face palms as a delirious Izuku's hair immediately puffs out in a huge afro! "Oh, strange side effect.", Mary notes as she licks her palm and slicks down Izuku's hair. When she's done Izuku now downed hair immediately poofs right back into its original style. "Uncombable Hair Syndrome, that's quite a rare genetic trait in people. Does it run in the family or just you?", Mary asks writing down notes on a clipboard.

"I don't know and whose she?", Izuku asks Yuri.

Mary immediately slaps her own face in self disappointment as she replies, "Ah, psh, how silly of me to not introduce myself! Where are my manners today?"

"Same place you keep your common sense.", Yuri replies snarky.

"Oh that remind me I still have to fish that out of my desk.", Mary exclaimed as she goes off track with the conversation.

Yuri rolls her eyes and answers for her, "Izuku this is professor Mary Alice Ander-." "Octavius! Mary Alice Octavius. Though everyone always call me Mary.", Mary quickly interjects with an outreached hand.

Izuku shakes the woman's hand, she then quickly pulls Yuri to the side and in a hushed voice says, "Yuri I know you tolerate a lot of my daily nonsense."

"That's the understatement of the decade.", Yuri states calmly.

"But I'd _reeeeeeeally _appreciate it if you were just humor me on referring to me by my _other _surname.", Mary says animated.

Yuri took a sip from her mug and replied, "Sorry Mare, but you know how my brain works. If I see a name tag, even if I know the person, I always say what written. And if it's such a problem for you then why not getting it changed with the I.T department?"

"Cant, love to, but can't. They told me they can't change it until I get it changed legally. And I can't do that till I marry Otto, and that won't happen till that old battle axe allows us to wed!", Mary rants in a burst of pent emotion! Yuris calm expression changes to a surprised expression by Marys outburst. Mary sees this and immediately sighed in frustration, she runs her hand through her messy brown hair and says, "I'm sorry for bursting out on you like that Yuri, but it been so frustrating! Otto and I love each other so much but his mother doesn't think I'm any good for him, and he can just leave her since his heart is too big and she's the _only _living family he has left."

Yuri places a sympathetic hand on Mary's shoulder as she says back, "It okay Mary, I know where you're coming from. Trust me I've been there before. Just hold faith and you'll get what you desire in the end.", Mary smiles at her friends words of encouragement. "Plus you did say the woman has some health issues and she like how old now? 60 something, maybe shell keel over sooner than you think.", she jokes.

Mary blows a strand of hair from her face and roll her eyes as she says, "Oh please knowing that old coot, shell outlive us all. Though you're right, I do have faith. Faith that my newest invention will blast her clean out of the water!", Mary exclaimed coming back to her previous personality.

"New invention?", Izuku asks tugging on the brown haired woman coat.

"Oh Izuku! I forgot you were still here. Yes I have a this new invention that I'm putting the finishing touches on. Wanna see it?", Mary asks?

Izuku nodes his head rapidly at the thought of some potentially world changing machine! Mary then scoups Izuku in her arms and dashes down the opposite hallway with Yuri trying her best to follow behind. Soon Mary drops Izuku in front of a glass door with a metal lock pad next to it. She holds her eye open and a light scans her, a green flash appears above the door to reveal something covered by a white sheet. At this point Izuku was getting very very excited to this….whatever it is!

"Are you ready?!", Mary asks and already excited Izuku who shakes his head rapidly! Mary then rips off the sheet and in an animated way waves her arms at the machine while saying, "TADA!"

For a moment Izuku's says nothing as he tries to figure out what the heck it is, then states in question, "A pool toy?"

Mary laughs and replies, "No silly boy, it's not a pool toy it's my newest invention I call project Octo Arms."

The invention looked like a big, thin, metal vest with a blue chip at the back of the colar, it has four ports on the back that had what looked like translucent plastic tubs with four pronged pseudo fingers at the end of each one. On closer inspection Izuku could see that the tubs were outlined with some kind of metal going around in a cylinder shape and working up to the finger grabers at the ends.

"What does it do?", Izuku asks.

"I'll show you!", Mary replies as she take off her lab coat and pulls up her hair in an Vegetta style due.

"Mary I hope you know what you're doing.", Yuri states in worry as she finally catches up to the two.

The rack that held project Octo Arms raised the device in the air over Marys huge head of hair. Mary gives a dismissive wave and replies, "Have faith in me Professor, I've tested this thing like a hundred times and I've ironed out _almost _all the bugs."

"That's what I was afraid you'd say.", she replies nervously as she pushes Izuku behind her leg.

The rack then brings the device over Mary's head and it falls over her body like a tailored suit. There's a compressed hissing sound as the device forms over Marys body and locks into place, the chip at the back of the head inserts hypodermic needles into her spine and the chip activates. Suddenly the arms started twitching and come alive holding themselves up in the air like a pair of arms or real tentacles. The tentacles then made a bunch of movement at the same time, then individually, then they all made peace signs with their fingers.

Izuku was astonished to see these seemingly lifeless arms come to life like any intact limb, his eyes sparkled with wonder with an agaped jaw and a hunched over foarm with clenches trembling fists that showed exuberance! And Mary was all the more delighted to see this young child so fascinated by her work! Though his was just the beginning; the arms then planted themselves on the ground and lifted Mary up in the air Izuku cried a WOW of wonder as the woman's whole body lifted in the air! Then the arms grabbed onto the rafter beams and started to swing her around like a monkey! This time Izuku fell to his butt trying to follow the woman practically flying around him!

"With these four strong, nimble, versitial arms you could grab or do anything you can with normal limbs, and as you just saw so much much more! Their sensors and signal wires with the special chip at the back of my neck are so fast and percies that they travel commands from each finger far faster than the human brain can!", Mary explains with zeal!

"Incredible!", Izuku exclaimed in wonder!

The limbs finally brought Mary back to the ground and garbed a bottle of soda off a desk and handed it to Izuku. Izuku took the bottle and looked at it like he was given a gift by a god!

"I believe that with the right smarts and tools for the job, anyone even quirkless people can be heroes! And with technology like this and so much more I hope to achieve just that!", says Mary.

"Really?! Even like me?", Izuku asked hopefully in awe.

Mary smiled and kneeling down bopped him on the nose while answering with an, "Of coarse."

Suddenly the arms twitched and sparked like a haywired machine, they then exploded into a mass of rapid and incoherent movements going all over the place and hitting or breaking everything in range! Mary was thrown around by all the movements like a rag doll going up and down and all around in mere seconds! Yuri quickly tackled Izuku to the ground and covered him with her body!

"Turn those things off!", she shouted!

Mary managed to gain some of her equaliberim back from all the fast movements and spinning and finally managed to hit a large button on the chest! The chips light dimmed and the arms fell dead along with a very dizzy Mary to the floor!

The woman picked herself up painfully and said dizzily, "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Ya think?", Yuri asked sarcastically.

"Well to be fair I did say I ironed out _most _of the bugs, and it's still in beta testing. So It looks like I still have a little more work to do.", Mary stated as she slipped of the metal vest and hung the device back on the rack. "However this ain't a total failure, this alone shows I've been making progress! I'm so close to perfecting this that I can taste it! Soon my invention will get recognition, money, publisty, and will change the world! Then that old cow will see the burning passion in my eyes and know who really is worthy!", Mary then broke out into an almost maniacal laughter that filled the whole room with a sense of awkwardness and dread.

"Speaking of burning, does anyone else smell that.", Yuri asked as she picked Izuku and herself from the floor while smelling the air.

Mary smelt the air a few times, her eyes went wide as she realized something then freaked out as she shouted, "AH THE MEATLOAF!"

She then ran around the corner and called out in her usual loud voice, "Lykos-san!"

Lykos-the man with the pteranodon looking body-looked up from a microscope and looked confused at his fellow scientist. "You were supposed to watch the sciency meatloaf in the sciency oven!"

Lykos blue eyes then widened with fear and he cried out in panic, "OH God! I totally forgot!"

Then Lykos and Mary ran in the same direction with Mary shouting, "Hurry before its ruined!"

Izuku and Yuri looked on with every other scientist in the lab at the pair of idiots yelling and running like mad men for some kind of meat loaf, leaving everyone very very confused.

Izuku looked up to Yuri and asked, "What was all that about?"

"The meatloaf? Ya got me on that one. Sometimes my employees have the craziest ideas for invention and even I can't comprehend what they're trying to do.", she answered nonchalantly.

"Well that and the other thing.", Izuku corrected himself.

"Oh that!", Yuri realized what he was talking about. Yuri then stopped as she was think of what exactly to tell the young boy. "It's not really my place to say but….let me tell you this Izuku.", she finally spoke gaining Izuku's full attention. "If and when you fall in love.", She stopped and looked at her scorpion mug with sad soulful eyes as she continued, "Don't go running off with the first girl you meet."

Izuku sorta understood what she was saying yet at the same time knew she also meant something else by it, something deeper.

"And what if he ends up liking boys Yuri? Ya every think of that?", Ohnn suddenly exclaimed as he appeared from a black hole in the wall looking smug.

Yuri returned to her previous attitude and rolling her eyes corrected herself saying, "Then don't go running off with the first _boy _you meet."

Though Ohnn still wasn't done as he continued in a snarky way, "Though what if-" "Ohnn! If I want to hear talk like that I'll go on Tumblr. So either give me the reports, the phone or just keep quiet!", Yuri went off on him.

Ohnn smiled at this and created a hole above Yuri's open hand. Then some papers and Izuku's phone fell through it. "I have the statistic reports, the phone all fixed up, and I will not promise you I will stay quite.", he said teasingly.

Yuri shook her head and went to take another sip from her mug only to realize it was empty. Ohnn was seemingly prepared for this and created a spot floating in mid air were he pulled out a teapot. "More tea?", he offered snarky.

"With you around I'll need the whole pot.", she shot back as Ohnn topped her off and place the pot back into the hole.

Yuri took a sip from her mug, gave Izuku his newly fixed phone, and took another sip while reading the paper in her opposite hand. Izuku marveled at his shiny and not smelly fixed phone like it was a god sent. He then looked upto Yuri and noticing the paper his curiosity was peaked by what she was doing.

"What's that?", he asked.

Yuri looked down at him and replied, "Oh these, well their reports for this new experiment I have coming along."

"What kind of experiment?"

"My, aren't we nosey.", Yuri started with a glitter of mischievous in her eye. "Well I guess I can show you, but you can't tell anyone what you say.", Izuku immediately nodded his head to the terms. Yuri then motion for Izuku to follow her.

The two of them walked past all the other scientist and their work all the way to the second half of the lab in the far back where they had to pass through three doors just to get their. After they finally came to the last door which took Yuri even longer to open then the other. Whatever was in here had to be really really importante!

She took Izuku over to a large table that sat in the middle of the room surrounded by many different machines and whatnot, on the table sat over a dozen little terrarium tanks filled with oddly enough, Spiders! Though Izuku knew that these weren't any ordinary house spiders as they all were different sizes, shapes, and color that were not natural for actual arachnids. Izuku looked into the tanks wondering what the spider were supposed to be for?

"Well what do you think?", Yuri asked?

"Spiders?", Izuku questioned.

Yuri took another sip from her mug and said, "Yes Izuku, now do you notice anything else?"

"Their not real spiders."

"Yes and no. They are spiders though not natural ones. These are Os Corps very first batch of genetically enhanced Spiders. Once we can mass produce these little guys they'll be used for pest control on farm lands, no more harmful pesticides to kill bugs.", she explained.

"Cool!", Izuku exclaimes with sparkles in his eyes.

"Right now we have over 16 different species all with their own unique genetic code and different adaption as a result.", she exclaimed with pride.

"15."

"What?"

"15. There's only 15 in the tanks."

Yuri had a worried expression grow on her face but kept it hidden from Izuku as she said in a calm tone, "Well...some of the spiders have natural camouflage abilities so I'm sure its still their.", she lied.

Yuri then calm walked over to another scientist who was in the room listening to the conversation unfold and instructed him in a firm yet hushed tone, "Get a vac team and sweep the whole lab.", the scientist nodded and ran off.

Meanwhile the scientist and Izuku didn't notice the tiny eight legged creature on the labs ceiling. The creature then stuck a web to the ceiling and descended down onto Izuku as he was still admiring the other spiders. It landed unsuspectingly on his hand completely camouflaged and with its infrared vision saw Izuku's young warm body heat. In its limited intelligence it only saw the young boys and as little more than a giant warm meal, much better than the dead crickets they feed him! The spider retracted its fangs and bit deep into Izuku's warm flesh!

Izuku yelled from the pain and immediately shook his hand to get rid of whatever bit him! The spider flew from Izuku's hand and fell to the ground where it reappeared and immediately scampered away into an air duct! Izuku saw the spider with his head buzzing with questions before it vanished. Then his head started buzzing then spinning making Izuku feel sick.

Yuri walked over to Izuku and quickly stated, "It's been great seeing you again Izuku, but I think you should leave. Were about to do some top secret stuff and I'm sure Inko will be worried if we keep you here another minute longer. So I'll just have Ohnn warp you back home, that sound okay to you?"

Izuku was almost half out of it as he nodded his head. Yuri the grabbed Izuku and took him back through the lab to the front part where Ohnn was still at his cubicle typing away. Yuri tapped the spotted mans back and he turned around to answer her heed.

"Ohnn-kun could you be a dear and warp Izuku back to his house?", she asked with clear ergency on her face.

The man looked at the dazed Izuku and asked, "You still at the same address kid?", Izuku nodded. Ohnn then took a spot off his face and threw it against the wall where it expanded to Izuku height. "Done."

"Well I hope to see you again real soon Izuku.", Yuri said with fake cheerfulness as she hurried him into the black hole.

Once Izuku was on the other side he was immediately greeted by the sight of his house, the black hole behind him disappeared from sight and Izuku was left all alone and half dazed from his spider bite. He wobbly walked up to his house and opened the door, he kicked off his shoes and in a weak voice said, "I'm home."

Inko power walked into the hallway and exclaimed, "Izuku? My goodness where have you been it's almost dinner time?! Why didn't you call me?"

"Sorry mommy I lost track of time." , he replied weakly.

Inko noticed her son's attitude and asked, "Izuku are you okay? Cause you don't seem okay. Did something happen are you feeling sick?"

"No, just tired.", he replied half conscious.

"Do you want to have some dinner right now?", she asked trying to hide her worried tone.

Izuku shook his head and replied, "No, I'm just gonna go to bed. Good night.", and with that Izuku walked from the hall to his bedroom where he weakly closed the door behind him.

"Good night.", Inko weakly called back.

Once Izuku was inside his room he immediately dropped his backpack and phone on the ground and climbed weakly in bed where he passed out as soon as his head touched the pillow.

* * *

Izuku woke up from a very very heavy sleep, he could barely move like his limbs were made of led, his eyes were even heavier and crusty, his whole body ached or burned, his mouth and throat were dry, and his head felt like led. After what felt like hours of just laying their semi-conscious he finally managed to turn himself over to his back, but not without feeling severe vertigo rush through his head. He felt as if the whole world was now spinning around for a solid five minutes. After his vertigo passed he managed to slowly raise from his sheets and promptly fell to the floor, and when he did he really really felt like crap!

After what seemed like hours of trying to regain conative function of his body Izuku finally made his way off the floor and into the kitchen. He called out for his mom yet no one answered him back. He though she might be asleep or she had to step out to the store, until he saw a note on the table. He walked over on weak legs and taking the note in hand read it;

_Dear Izuku,_

_By the time you get this you'll either be awake or still in bed fast asleep, I'm really hoping for the latter. I know you're probably wondering where I am so I'll be brief. I'm currently at work right now and won't be home till my normal time. I tried to wake you up for school but you were so out of it and unresponsive that I decided to call you in sick at school. I already took you're temperature so I know you're not ill, but whatever you did yesterday sure seemed to wear you out. I hope you're doing okay my baby. Theirs some food in the fridge if you get hungry. Call me if you need anything or you really do feel sick and take it easy today._

_Love you,_

_Mommy_

Izuku placed the note back on the table but when he did he noticed that the note was still their, almost as if it were stuck to him. Izuku tried to shake it off, but to no avail. Then he tried pulling it off with the other hand but it also got stuck. What the heck was this paper made of!? Izuku pulled hard to free his hands but ended up ripping the paper in two! Izuku was only seconds to freaking out when it hit him on what was actually going on!

"Is-is this my...quirk?", Izuku asked himself. "My quirk...I have a quirk!", he shouted with zeal!

Then it dawned on him just as quickly as it came, and he asked himself how he got a quirk? The doctors were very thorough in their tests, he was diagnosed as quirkless from the start. Could they have made a mistake? And if they didn't and he was truly quirkless then how did he suddenly gain this Stick hand quirk? Izuku racked his brain for any idea of how this could've happened and so suddenly, then he remembered yesterday when that spider bit his hand!

'The Spider!', he thought! He immediately looked at the back of his hand only to find that the spider bite was little more than a red puffy sore spot.

He touched it with his finger and felt a numbing sensation run up his arm, wait a second his finger? Just a moment ago his hands were still stuck to the paper, now the paper scraps were on the floor. Izuku looked at his hands and touched his fingers to make sure they weren't going to stick to themselves, when he was certain that he was fine he wondered how he did that and how the spider was connected?

Was that the same spider that Izuku saw was missing from its tank back at Os Corps lab? And if so then why and how did its seemingly one identail ability get passed onto him? Did it have something to do with the genetic modification it went under or perhaps radiation? Izuku heard that Yuri's lab had been doing research in nuclear radiation mutations, could some of the spider have been experienced to it as well? And if its abilities could be transferred then what kind of abilities could Izuku have gotten and can just anyone get these so called spider powers? So many questions with so little answers.

First thing's first what time was it? Izuku looked at the clock and saw it was nearly noon! Boy did he sleep or what? This meant he had about 6 hours to get an understanding of what he could do before his mom got home. Mom. Man what was Izuku going to tell his mother? Would she be happy, sad, worried, have a heart attack from the news. No no no, hell cross that bridge when he gets to it for now he just needs to see if he has all different spider abilities.

Sticking to objects, that one was easy. Lets see if he can cling to the walls like a spider, he walked to the wall and shook his limbs loose he crouched and then with all his might jumped up and onto the wall! Immediately Izuku expected to just fall right to the floor, but after a time he didn't feel the floor on his feet, he opened his eyes and saw he was sticking to the walls like a real spider! Not only that but he had jumped right to the very top of the wall when he normally could only just a few inches in the air! So now he could put Super Jump on the list of abilities.

Now then, how was he supposed to unstick? What was it that triggered him to to unstick from the papert the first time? It wasn't force that's for sure so maybe it was emotional from how he was feeling ,though what was he feeling before? He was startled then relaxed then startled again, perhaps this sticking thing was like a muscle; when he tenses up he sticks and when he relaxes he unsticks?

So Izuku decided to put the theory to the test and tried relaxing by thinking of things that soothed him. However he didn't account that he was still over 9ft in the air and when he did unstick he immediately fell the the floor with a FLOP! Izuku picked himself up rather easily and noticed this and the fact he wasn't in any pain, so now he could put Reduced Pain Sensory and Superhuman Endurance on the growing list.

Izuku had to find out what he could do and as fast as he could! Then his stomach growled and Izuku though that he should first clean himself up eat something then set to work on his new powers.

After hours of testing his full capabilities he found out that he had the following abilities to his new pseudo quirk; Superhuman strength, speed, endurance, reaction and reflexes, durability, stamina, blance, wall clinging, and a form of espn which he dubbed Spider Sense. Luckily Izuku didn't have any other spider abilities like organic web production, natural venom, egg laying, and/or spidercontrol. He also found out that he had shot up almost three inches overnight and lost most if not all his baby weight. He thought for a moment of how exactly he could further expanded upon his new quirk and get full control of it, while hanging upside down on the ceiling.

Unfortunately he didn't keep track of time and soon his spider sense went off telling him someone was at the front door. The sound of the unlocking door was heard and soon after and the sound of Izuku's mother's voice calling out to him.

"Izuku dear, I'm home. Are you awake baby?", she called out as she slipped off her shoes and locked the door behind her.

Izuku used his new powers to jump from the ceiling and onto the couch where he quickly turned on the t.v and called back as calmly as he could, "I'm fine mom. I'm just watching t.v."

"Oh you sound a lot better too, I'm glad you're okay you had me real worried this morning. Sorry I'm later than I usually am, I had to stop by the store for something so I hope you weren't too lonely without me.", she answered back as she stepped into the kitchen and placed something on the counter top.

Izuku quickly looked at the clock as it almost 8:00pm. Wow she really did get home late. Izuku wondered what she had to get at the store?

"Is it dinner?", Izuku asked?

"Actually it's something much better then dinner.", Inko answered as their was the sound of her stirring around in ten kitchen.

Izuku stood up from his seat and turned around only to be surprised by the sight of his mother holding a birthday present with an All Might Cake next to her!

"Happy 10th Birthday Izuku.", she said sweetly.

Izuku was at a lost for words right now, in all his confusion and excitement he had totally forgotten about his own birthday! Even if it wasn't much it meant so much to Izuku that Inko remembered! He immediately jupe dover the couch and ran over and grabbed his present from his mom's hands excitedly.

"Thank you mommy!", he exclaimed!

But Inkos face immediately went from happy to shock at seeing her son! "Izuku!", she stated in shock! "You got...bigger!"

Izuku immediately froze in place as he realized he wasn't going to hide the fact that he had grown a few inches in under a single night! How was he supposed to explain this to her?! Izuku was beginning to freak out and sweating trying to figure out any form of excuse to tell his mom!

"Well I guess that's why you were so tired yesterday, maybe you were just growing, though I didn't expect it to be this quick.", Inko sated trying to make sense of it for herself.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief internally and smiled at his mom as of nothing had happened.

"I wanted to take you out today for your birthday, but its seems ill have to call you in sick tomorrow for you to really enjoy your birthday. That sound good?", Inko asked?

Izuku immediately nodded his head rapidly! Inko smiled and motioning to the cake said excitedly, "Before you open your gift, blow out the candle and make a wish sweety."

Izuku walked up to the cake and thought of what he wanted to wish for, normally he would ask for a quirk yet this time he actually got it so this time he wished for something else, 'I wish to be the greatest hero in the world.', Izuku wished and then blew out the candles on his cake.

For today and tomorrow he would just be normal, plain, uninteresting, quirkless Izuku; but after that in the coming days, weeks, and years he would push himself as hard as he could to fully understand and control his new found quirk. To know everything about it inside and out front to back, to become the hero he always dreamed to be, that was his birthday wish!

* * *

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**Hello everyone it's me, I just have a quick thing to tell you before you go. As you can see I now have two stories I've uploaded. Now I just want to clarify one thing, my first story Hero's Adventure in Wonderland is my primary story and will be updated on regular intervals unless otherwise. This and any other story I post before I end my first one will **_**not **_**be updated regularly! A chapter or two maybe updated from time to time, and will most likely not be as long as this chapter, but HAIWL will be my primary until it ends.**

**Now the other thing is I bet you're wondering which heroes/villains will I be adapting from the Marvel universe into MHA, right? Well to make things easier I'll just make a list:**

* * *

_**Heroes**_**: **

**Spiderman(obvisally) **

**Miles Morales Spiderman **

**Spider Gwen **

**Silk **

**Scarlet Spider(maybe) **

**Spider Ham(maybe)**

**Any other heros I'm open for suggestions**

* * *

_**Villains**_**: **

**Doctor Octopus **

**Green Goblin **

**Hobgoblin **

**The Jackal **

**The Spot **

**Scorpion **

**Kangaroo **

**Grizzly **

**The Human Fly **

**Mind Worm **

**Hydro Man **

**Sandman **

**Vulture **

**The Owl**

**Beetle **

**Rhino**

**Shocker **

**Venom **

**Carnage **

**Anti Venom(Maybe) **

**Toxin **

**Red Ghost and the Super Apes**

**Sauron **

**Segron(maybe) **

**Kraven the Hunter **

**The Lizard **

**The Vermin **

**The Iguana **

**Black Cat **

**Mirage **

**Mysterio **

**Electro **

**King Ping **

**Tombstone**

**Hammerhead **

**Morbus **

**Nattie **

**The Ringer(Maybe) **

**Will O the Wisp(Maybe) **

**Tarantula(Maybe) **

**Light Master(Maybe) **

**Ring Master(Maybe) **

**Silver Mane**

**Silver Sable **

**The Looter **

**The Prowler **

**Puma**

**Speed Demon(maybe)**

**Screwball**

**Chameleon**

**Spider Slayer**

**Molten Man**

**Mister Negative(maybe)**

**Morlun(maybe)**

**The Thousand**

**The Swarm **

**Chtylok the Che-k'n Kau**

* * *

_**A few fan Hero and Villain of my own creation**_**: **

**Arboreay **

**Freezer Burn **

**The Sirens **

**Heartthrob **

**Stormbreaker**

**Quick Sand**

**Serpent Strike**

**Black Swan**

**Crimson**

**Artistry**

* * *

**Now just to make something completely clear, since this is an alternative timeline/Universe type deal not everything will be like it is in the comics! So certain characters will/might be given changes in anything ranging from appearance, Origin, name, state of abilities, and even gender. Just so this is perfectly clear an their no confusion.**

**One last thing before we end, some time in the near future I will upload one chapter giving a brief explanation on all the Heroes and Villains for those who don't know who they are, how their powers work, and how their connected to SpiderMan in the actual Cannon. Until then I hop you enjoyed the Chapter and I'll see you in the next one. **

* * *

**P.S: If you're an artist and want to show off your work then I would absolutely love it if you were to draw me up a cover for this story an of cosre give you the credit for drawing it! Just be sure to leave a review or PM me if you're interested.**


	2. Hero and Villian extra info

**Spider-Deku **

_**Character Hero/Villain Bio and explanation:**_

**Hero/Villains code name. Hero/Villain real names. Abilities.**

* * *

_**Heroes:**_

**Spiderman****. Peter Parker. Superhuman strength, speed, endurance, reaction and reflexes, durability, stamina, blance, genius level intellect, inventor, wall clinging, and spider sense.**

**Miles Morales Spiderman****. Miles Morales. Superhuman strength, speed, endurance, reaction and reflexes, durability, stamina, blance, camouflage, venom strike and venom blast, bio electricity, wall clinging, and spider sense.**

**Spider Gwen****. Gwen Stacy. Superhuman strength, speed, endurance, reaction and reflexes, durability, stamina, blance, wall clinging, and spider sense.**

**Silk****. Cindy Moon. Superhuman strength, speed, endurance, reaction and reflexes, durability, staminua, blance, natural spider silk from fingertips, wall clinging, and spider sense.**

**Scarlet Spider****. Ben Reilly. Superhuman strength, speed, endurance, reaction and reflexes, durability, stamina, blance, assassin's creed style wrist blades, wall clinging, and spider sense.**

**Spider Ham. ****Peter Porker. Enhanced strength agility and durability, spider sense, organic webbing, wall clinging, super enhanced pig senses.**

* * *

_**Villains: **_

**Doctor Octopus. ****Otto Octavius. Brilliant engineer and inventor, Genius-level intellect, Superb strategist, Wears super-strong and durable mechanical appendages(4), Telepathic control over his mechanical arms.**

**Green Goblin. ****Norman Osborn. Superhuman strength, stamina, durability, agility and reflexes due to ingesting the Goblin Formula, Regenerative healing factor, Genius-level intellect, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts, Uses goblin-themed weapons and a Goblin Glider which has a variety of offensive weapons as paraphernalia.**

**Hobgoblin.** **Roderick Kingsley. Everything the Green Goblin has only modified and upgraded.**

**The Jackal. ****Miles Warren. Genius geneticist, biochemist and cloner, Talented martial artist and gymnast, Superhuman strength, speed and agility.**

**The Spot. ****Johnathon Ohnn. Ability to create portals that lead to an alternate dimension and instantly cross short distances.**

**Scorpion. ****Mac Gargan. Superhuman strength(stronger than Spiderman), speed, agility, stamina, durability and reflexes, Precognitive Scorpion-Sense, Wears scorpion-like armor with a cybernetic tail that has projectile weapons, Ability to cling to most surfaces.**

**Kangaroo.** **Frank Oliver. Professional boxer, Peak physical condition, Air jet implants grant: Superhuman strength in his legs, Ability to leap great heights and distances.**

**Grizzly.** **Ace Fenton. Wears a steel-lined grizzly bear costume, Ability to manipulate rifles with his paws, superhuman strength and resilience.**

**The Human Fly. ****Richard Deacon. Superhuman strength and agility, Flight via sharp wings, Wall-crawling, Compound eyes, Acid vomit.**

**Mind Worm. ****William Turner. ****Empathy, Psionic control, Psychic, Siphon Lifeforce, Telepathy.**

**Hydro Man.** **Morris street fighter, Superhuman strength and durability, Water manipulation, intangibility.**

**Sandman.** **Flint Marko. Size and mass manipulation, Shapeshifting, Earth manipulation, Superhuman strength durability and endurance, Density control, Flight (in sandstorm form).**

**Vulture.** **Adrian Toomes. Genius electrical engineer, Electromagnetic tailored body-harness grants: Enhanced physical attributes, Flight.**

**The Owl. ****Leland Owlsley. Extremely skilled criminal organizer and money launderer, Superhuman sight and hearing, Enhanced strength, resilience/resistance, reflexes/reactions and endurance, Hollow bones, Natural razor-sharp fangs and talons (with attachment devices), Ability to glide short distances.**

**Beetle. ****Abner Ronald Jenkins. Uses both the Beetle armor and the Mobile Armored Cyber-Harness or MACH armor, Highly skilled aircraft mechanic, Has advanced knowledge on mechanical engineering (despite lacking a formal university background), Has advanced propulsion systems to have develop many of the original technologies that comprise of his armor, Is familiar with technologies that exceed the capabilities of conventional modern science due to his association with Fixer, Genius-level intellect.**

**Rhino.** **Aleksei Sytsevich. Superhuman strength, speed, stamina and durability, Rhino armor grants: High-level resistance to damage and extreme temperatures, Razor sharp horns, Ability to enhance his superhuman physical attributes.**

**Shocker.** **Herman Schultz. Self invented suit provides:, Deflection of physical attacks, Resistance to being grasped, Gauntlets that project concentrated vibrational air blasts.**

**Venom. ****Eddie Brock. All powers of the Symbiote's first human host, Spider-Man, Limited shapeshifting and camouflage, Symbiote's autonomous defense capabilities, Undetectable by Spider-Man's "Spider-sense.**

**Carnage.** **Cletus Kasady. All powers of the predecessor's first human host Spiderman and Venom, much stronger.**

**Anti Venom. ****Eddie Brock. All powers of the Venom symbiote's first human host, Accelerated healing factor, Genetic memory, Symbiote offspring detection, Antibodies production**** able to kill other symbiotes,**** Immunity to fire heat and sound-based attacks.**

**Toxin. ****(Currently) Eddie Brock. All powers from Carnage symbiote, Immunity to Spider Sense as well as Venom and Carnage tracking him down, Fangs and claws appear when he is angry, much stronger then either Carnage or Venom.**

**Red Ghost and the Super Apes.** **Ivan Kragoff. Scientific genius, Expert radiologist, Intangibility, Invisibility, Air-walking, Use of devices and weapons. ****Super Apes****. Mikhlo the gorilla, Peotr the orangutan, and Igor the baboon; ****Mikhlo\- ****Inhuman Super strength durability and stamina. ****Peotr\- ****Shapeshifting. ****Igor\- Metal/****Gravity control.**

**Sauron. ****Karl Lykos. Accomplished medical doctor, geneticist, and psychotherapist, Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability and intelligence, Flight, Hypnotic eyes, Razor-sharp claws, Fire-breath, Ability to absorb life forces and mutant powers, and sense mutants.**

**Stegron. ****Vincent Stegron. Genius-level intellect, Ability to transform into a large bipedal Stegosaurus-like creature, Superhuman strength, speed, stamina and durability, Sharp claws and teeth, Spiked tail, Ability to control or manipulate any dinosaur and the reptilian part of the brain in any life form, Formerly: Ability to drain life force from others through physical contact.**

**Kraven the Hunter.** **Sergei Nikolaevich Kravinoff. Ultra Instinct, hand to hand combatant, mastery of many different hunting tools.**

**The Lizard.** **Curt Connors****. Ferocious hand to hand combatant, Superhuman strength speed agility stamina durability reflexes and leaping ability, Genius-level intellect, Telepathic control over reptiles, Regenerative healing factor, Hardened scale-like skin, Razor-sharp claws and teeth, 6-foot-long tail capable of shattering concrete. **

**The Vermin.** **Edward Whelan. Accomplished geneticist, Superhuman strength speed and stamina, Peak level agility durability and reflexes, Extremely acute senses, Razor sharp teeth, Inch-long claw-like fingernails, Ability to control rats and stray dogs and revert to human form at will**

**The Iguana.** **N/A. Has all the Lizards powers yet none of his brains, Ability to bring out nearby creatures' primitive reptilian instincts**

**Black Cat.** **Fleasia Hardy. Expert burglar, Skilled martial artist** **and hand-to-hand combatant, Skilled gymnast, Ability to see in various ranges of the electromagnetic spectrum via contact lenses, Utilizes bullwhips, sharp retractable claws, and spring-loaded climbing pitons**

**Mirage.** **Desmond Charne. Genius electrician, physicist and laser technologist, Carries a handgun and, tranquilizer gun, Costume grants: Three dimensional holographic image projection.**

**Mysterio. Q****uentin Beck. Special effects, and ****illusion expert****, Master ****hypnotist** **and ****magician****, Amateur chemist and ****roboticist****, Exceptional hand to hand combatant.**

**Electro. ****Maxwell Dillon. Electric manipulation, intangibility, flight, superhuman strength and speed when charged.**

**Kingpin.** **Wilson Grant Fisk. Master armed/unarmed combatant, Criminal mastermind/tactician, Peak-level strength and durability, Wears Kevlar armor, Use of a laser gun-equipped cane and a hollow-on-the-inside ornamental diamond stick-pin filled with sleeping gas.**

**Tombstone.** **Lonnie Thompson Lincoln. Excellent street fighter, Highly skilled marksman, Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, and reflexes, High-level resistance to injury, Razor sharp teeth.**

**Hammerhead.** **Joseph (surname unknown). Effective hitman, Highly skilled criminal organizer, Skilled marksman, Excellent street fighter, Superhuman strength, durability and endurance, Adamantium-laced skull and upper body.**

**Morbius the living Vampire.** **Michael Morbius. Trained biologist and biochemist, Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Flight, Hypnotism, Accelerated healing factor, Reliance on consuming human blood**

**Nattie.** **N/A. Superhuman strength speed stamina durability, near bullet proof skin, water breathing, fast swim speed, slight healing factor, lycamthory type disease(transmitted through bite), telepathic control of fish, razor sharp teeth and claws.**

**The Ringer.** **Anthony "Tony" Davis. Skilled inventor and engineer, Wears battlesuit that grants him the ability to condense and use several ring-based weapons.**

**Will O the Wisp****. Jackson Arvad. Scientific genius, Density control, Flight, Hypnosis, Superhuman strength, speed, and durability.**

**Tarantula.** **Anton Miguel Rodriguez. Skilled martial artist, Enhanced agility, Finger claws and toe blades incorporated into his costume, usually envenomed, Superhuman strength, Wall crawling, Organic webbing shot from his backside.**

**Light Master. ****Edward Lansky. Power suit grants: Light manipulation, Flight, Construct generation.**

**Ring Master. ****Maynard Tiboldt. Hypnotic mind control via device on his hat, Formerly: Reality manipulation via cosmic powered ring.**

**Silver Mane. ****Silvio Manfredi. Superb hand to hand combatant, Excellent marksman, Brilliant strategist and organizer, Superhuman strength and senses via cyborg body, Use of various handguns.**

**Silver Sable. ****Silver Sablinova. Skilled hand-to-hand combatant, Skilled in the use of firearms and knives.**

**The Looter.** **Norton G. Fester. Use of gadgets and weapons, Exposure to meteor gas grants:, Superhuman strength and agility, Extraordinary leaping ability, High degree of durability.**

**The Prowler.** **Hobart "Hobie" Brown. Technological genius, Skilled hand-to-hand combatant, Use of hypnotic aids and conventional hand-held weapons, Battle suit grants: Wall crawling, Gliding via cape, Titanium-laced claws, Gauntlets capable of shooting compressed air blasts, sleeping pellets and other projectiles.**

**Puma. ****Thomas Fireheart. Extraordinary hand to hand combatant, Skilled businessman, Access to highly advanced technology, Use of personal customized Learjet , Superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina, durability, flexibility, reflexes/reactions, intelligence, coordination, balance and endurance, Superhumanly acute senses, Razor sharp claws and fangs.**

**Speed Demon. ****James Sanders. Genius-level chemist, Superhuman speed, stamina, and reflexes.**

**Screwball.** **Dan Slott. Expert gymnastics.**

**Chameleon.** **Dmitri Anatoly Nikolayevich Smerdyakov. Master of disguise, Brilliant method actor and impressionist, Enhanced strength and endurance, Longevity.**

**Spider Slayer.** **N/A. Varies depending on model.**

**Molten Man. ****Mark Raxton. Genius chemical engineer, Organic-liquid metal alloy grants: Superhuman strength, durability and endurance, Radiation projection, Heat generation.**

**Mister Negative.** **Martin Li. Superhuman strength and reflexes, Healing touch, Mind control, Access to advanced technology and secret laboratories, Ability to switch between reversed and regular appearance, Charging melee weapons with black electrical energy.**

**Morlun. ****N/A. Superhuman strength and durability, Enhanced speed, agility, stamina and reflexes, Extended longevity, Ability to absorb life-force via physical contact**

**The Thousand****. Carl King. Body is composed of one-thousand spiders capable of devouring the innards of humans and using their leftover skin like a suit, Super strength, venomous bite, wall clinging**

**The Swarm.** **Fritz von Meyer. Flight, Intangibility, Shapeshifting, Ability to mentally manipulate the bees that compose his body, venomous sting.**

**Chtylok the Che-k'n Kau****. N/A. Super Strength speed endurance stamina, razor sharp beak and talons, ****large spiked prehensile tail, flight.**

* * *

_**My fan made Heroes/Villains:**_

**Arboreal****. (Michael) Michelle Kōjō. Chlorokinesis, super regeneration, plant species creation, full connection to nature, immunity to poisons toxins and pathogens, mind control spores.**

**Freezer Burn****. Nenshō Yuki. Cryokinesis, Heat and Cold absorption, cold and heat immunity, pathogen immunity, weapon/structure creation, reduced pain sensory, Heat and Cold temperature splicing.**

**The Sirens****. Unknown. Bullet proof skin, water breathing and fast swim speed, flight, sharp talons teeth tail fin and feathers, strong tail for constricting, camouflage, hypersonic and hypnotic voice, healing factor.**

**Heartthrob****. Kowareta Ai. Super genius, inventor, Biochemist, acrobatics and gymnastics skills, flight, super strength, sharp shooter.**

**Stormbreaker****. Hageshī Arashi. Meterokinesis which grants; Electrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, temperature and air density manipulation, flight.**

**Quick Sand****. Hazel Marco. Size and mass manipulation, Shapeshifting, Earth manipulation, Superhuman strength durability and endurance, Density control, Flight (in sandstorm form)**

**Serpent Strike****. Dansei Hebi. Snake like abilities; camouflage, hypnotism, digging, regeneration, acidic venom, hyper sharp fangs, gliding, super human strength endurance pain residence, strong ****prehensile ****tail with spike at end of rattle, heat sensory, immunity to poisons and toxins, nearly bullet proof skin.**

**Black Swan****. Chishi Dansā. Bionic legs with hidden knives, knife fighting skills, gymnastics, Lethal Dance fighting, superhuman agility balance coordination and reflexes. **

**Crimson****. Krovavaya Banya. Hemomancy which grants; super healing, blood control in other beings, weapon creation, master of stealth, master of tactical hand to hand combat, bladed weapons master, superhuman reflexes, durability, and stamina, pain resistance, intangibility(in blood form).**

**Artistry.** **Seibutsu āto. Can bring anything he draws to life as long as he can draw it as close to the real thing. Can manipulate size and shape of drawing he makes. More detail makes drawing more durabile, less detail makes drawing less durable. Drawings have a spoil time of five minutes or more depending on detail.**


	3. Chapter 2

Spider-Deku (Japan's friendliest hero)

**Hello everyone hope you enjoyed the inform and the first chapter! Anyway ****I don't own MHA, Spider-Man or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi and Marvel, please support their work. I only own the story plot line. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Itsy-bitsy Deku. part 2.**

**Last Time**

_For today and tomorrow he would just be normal, plain, uninteresting, quirkless Izuku; but after that in the coming days, weeks, and years he would push himself as hard as he could to fully understand and control his new found quirk. To know everything about it inside and out front to back, to become the hero he always dreamed to be, that was his birthday wish!_

**Now 3 years Later**

Izuku was now 12 years old and had full control over all his spider like abilities, so now he was able to hide them from close friends and family without being found out he had suddenly gained a 'quirk'. Izuku made it his priority to go out on his free time and after school hours to practice using his quirk, and with the fact he had no hobbies, friends, or clubs he had _a lot_ of free time on his hands. Weather it was reflex, strength, blance, coordination, stamina, or spdiersense training he made sure he understood the extend of every one. Now all his hard work was paying off as he knew the full extent of his abilities; he could easily lift more than 25 tons with both hands, he could move at 235 miles per hour and can run like that for over an hour before getting tired, jump over 150 ft, can hold and balance all his weight on just his pinkie toe and no matter the angle, survive and walk away from a head on collision with a truck going 80, heal from blunt trauma and broken bones, react to a punch before the person can even clench their fist, and even his intelligence level was greatly increased making him a young genius.

Today Izuku was going to test his jumping, reflex, and reaction abilities by doing some parkour from the tops of the taller buildings in Japan. Izuku first went to normal classes at school then immediately after walked to the city and entered one of the smaller buildings and scaled the stairs to the top. Once he was their he donned a hoodie and sweatpants with thin soled shoes and a black ski mask that was missing the mouth hole. After a quick warm up he scraped his backpack on and walked over the the farthest corner of the building. He got into a running stance and bolted off with his full speed!

Once he was at the edge he took off flying to the building across the street! He landed on the wall and continued with the momentum by running up the wall! Once there he jumped and performed a backflip and landed on the buildings edge. From their he jumped again from one building to the next until he came to a taller building where he ran up, and once he was half way up jumped back performing three mid air flips before coming on top of a light post and immediately jumping from it and about seven other.

He then jumped from the last light post and onto a building where he ran along the wall and onto another building where he ran up its surface, then to a power line where he ran along it for about half a mile. When the power line turned at an angle he jumped off and up another building only this one was really tall! He ran up the building to the very top where he did another flip and landed on the far end of the building in one bound.

Form their he did a leap of faith ready to jump to the nearest building, unfortunately for him his faith was not in his favor, along with the fact that he forgets to look before he leaps and feel for his spider sense. Now Izuku was free falling not to a nearby building but instead into the middle of a wide open park! If he wasn't feeling his spidersens go off before he could definitely feeling it now practically vibrating his skull like an earthquake! Normally this would cause Izuku head to start swimming in circles, but his fear of plumbing to his death overruled that feeling!

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!", Izuku screamed as he plummeted faster and faster while flailing his arms!

However Izuku's leap of faith did grant him some favor...in a different way. Instead of splattering all over the park pavement his trajectory angled him into a group of the parks miniature forest. He immediately crashed through the foliage having the smaller and more flexible branches break off and slow his speedy decent, though not by very much as he continued doward! And this is the part when I say he hits into one of the main branches or stem and instantly stops before sliding to the ground in a painful heap right, well you'd be wrong.

Instead he continues his descent through the trees to the other side and ends up flying towards a man made rocky mountain and sliding across said mountain on his stomach no less! He slides like that for a few feet, which slows his decent even further, before slamming right into a large rock in his path! Said rock causes him to bounce off and fly over in the air like a rag doll! He then took a painful rolling bounce all the way down the rocky hill!

"OW OW OW OW OW OW!", Izuku yelped as he bounce rolls all the way down!

On top of all that he ends his graceful descent bouncing off the edge of the hill and 12 ft into a pond that was right next to it with a connecting water fall! The park ducks scatter quacking about and flying off in all directions in a fearful frenzy at the sudden large object making a huge _**SPLASH **_into their pond! The fish and turtles dove deeper into the water getting away from what fell into their peaceful home!

After a few second Izuku finally bobbed to the surface gasping for air into his lungs! With the last of his strength he swam to the nearest shore and pulled himself up to the bank where he ripped off his ski mask and painfully flopped onto his back breathing painful gasps! His clothes were all but completely destroyed! His body was full of scars, and cuts, and bruises, and all different injuries! He felt as if more then a few bones were fractured or broken. He was wet and cold and feeling like absolute shit right now!

In spite of all that happened so fast in the past few seconds the only thing to painfully come from his lips were, "Well….that sucked. That sucked...real bad."

"QUACK!", something said next to Izuku.

Izuku painfully turned his head only to see one of the park mandrake ducks standing right next to his head. "Quack Quack.", it quacked at him.

"Yeah yeah, I know I know. You don't have to rub it in.", Izuku weazed out painfully to the bird as if he understood what it was saying. "I just need a minute to….catch my breath."

The duck then walked from Izuku head and over to his body where it hopped onto him and took a seat right on his chest facing him and looking dead into his eyes.

"This _does not_ help me at all.", Izuku said to the bird.

"Quack quack quack.", the duck replied.

**Some Time Later.**

Izuku was now back in his school uniform and painfully hobbling his way back to his home with is now shredded workout outfit in his bag. He managed to cover up most of his injuries with his uniform yet his face was another ordeal, the evidence of his near fall to oblivion was clear as day on his face. How was he even going to explain this to his mom? No doubt she will be crying her eyes out like two water hoses and irrationally saying gibberish. Sigh. He really needs to be more careful.

The only problem was how? He could jump over a hundred feet in a single bound while moving from building to building, yet when it came open areas, longer jumps or just sudden turns he couldn't make it or adapt no matter what he did. If only he had some kind of grapple that could propel him and snag onto things if he found himself in a pinch. If he could use it for transport as well then he could save a bunch of time in anything he did. What is it that spiders had that he need for getting around? Welp, time to hit the drawing board and confront his mother. He thought to himself as he saw the front gate of his house. Hopefully he could think of a good excuse, this time.

He walked up to the door and unlocking it he stepped inside and called out, "I'm home."

"Welcome home sweetie.", his mother's voice called out.

Izuku kicked off his shoes and waited for the worst when his mother finally say the date of his being. He heard his mother's footsteps coming closer as she asked, "How was school sweetie? You're home a little later than usual I was beginning to worry."

"Sorry mom I lost track of time.", Izuku apologized behind his shoulder as he rubbed his bruised and currently healing broken arm.

He heard his mother's footsteps come to a halt when they were at their loudest letting him know she was now in the hall looking at him. "Apart from school.", he continued. "Same old same.", he said as he turned to face her.

In the past few years Inko Midoriya appearance had changed drastically, from anyone's point of view. Instead of a the tall, youthful, thin, and shapely young women that she use to be was now replaced by a much shorter and plumper version of her. In one part due to her age, another in part to her less then physical occupation, and the other in due to her stress eating habits. The expression of warmth and motherly love that she had on her face was quickly replaced by one of dread and fear as she gazed on the injured face of her son!

Immediately she switched into worried crying mother mode, "OH MY GOD! Izuku my poor baby! What happened to you, who did this to you! How can you say same old same when you look like this! How did this happen! How did you even get home like this! Are you hurt?! Is anything broken!?", Inko rambled on as tears gushed from her yes like a stream as she squeezed her larger sons shoulders and slightly shook him!

Izuku winched at the pain that shoot up from his bruised and broken shoulders and arms! He know his mother wasn't doing it on purpose, but it was still annoying and terrible to feel! "No, nothing broken just bruised, really bad!", Izuku winced out between ground teeth!

Inko immediately let go of her son knowing she was hurting him accidently. She wiped her face and comousing herself asked, "Can you at least tell me how this happen to you?"

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before he answered, "I was….taking a detour through the park. You know, have a change of scenery. And there was this really big hill made of rocks and boulders, and at the top was a tree. So I thought 'what the heck, let check out the view'. So I climbed it and then the branch I was snapped and I fell off the tree slid down the hill and rolled the rest of the way down and into the lake.", he explained.

It wasn't necessarily a lie, but want the truth either and for his sake Izuku hoped it would work.

His mother sighed and exclaimed, "Are you sure nothing is broken after a fall like that?"

"Yes I'm fine mom really, I just need to rest for a bit."

"Well it's a good thing that you heal up so quickly. If I didn't know any better I'd say you have a regeneration quirk.", Inko laughed a bit.

Izuku laughed with her, all while trying to hide the nervousness in it. After they both stopped chuckling Inko added one last thing, "And that certainly explains why you smell like dirty water and that little fella tailing behind you."

Izuku gave his mother a confused expression wondering what she meant until he hear a noise behind him. He turned around and saw the same Mandrake Duck from the park standing in his doorway.

"Quack.", quaked the duck.

Izuku walked up to the duck and regarding it like a person said, "Uh, thanks for walking me home. I'm good now, so you can fly back to yours."

The duck, for some odd reason, seemed to understand and waddled off the doorstep and the took off into the air and out of sight. Izuku closed the door and excused himself to his room. He let his pack fall to the floor and stripping his uniform off he jumped into the shower and cleaned his smelly body. After he stepped out he wrapped a towel around himself and examined his injuries. Thanks to his natural healing factor his injuries would clear up within a day or so, but they still hurt like hell! He definitely had more than a few things still fractured and a bunch of bruised almost made up one giant one on his chest and stomach. He had cuts and gashes that were healing up nicely, yet would still take some time to disappear. He stepped out of the bathroom and changed into some more casual clothing and finally flopped down on his bed.

He thought about going out and getting himself yet another set of workout clothing for his ultimate parkour, and figure out a way to compensate for longer jumps, and unsuspecting obstacles, and unsuspecting….unexpectancy to get around. Lucky he fished up all his class work at school so he didn't have to worry about that, and surely he could skip out on dinner and just sleep the rest of the day and night. Cause after today he really needed it.

He closed his eyes and was just about ready to tap out when he heard his mother's voice call him from the hallway. "Izuku sweetie, I know you're tired after you're long day but could you come here a moment?"

"Sure mom just give me a sec.", Izuku called back.

Izuku then sighed a soft aggravated sigh and hauled himself from the comfort of his bed. He walked out his bedroom door and walked into the kitchen knowing that where his mother was. He turned the corner and opened his mouth to ask her what she needed. However no words escaped as his mouth only remained hung opened as he was shocked by what he saw in front of him! His mother was now standing in their small kitchen around we by All Might balloons, an All Might 'Happy Birthday' poster, four presents wrapped in All Might themed wrapping paper, and an All Might cake that had 'Eat This' written on it for some reason. Even if it was something small the thought was truly endearing, and even at this age it was still a big surprise for Izuku!

"Happy 13 th Birthday sweetie.", Inko said with a smile.

"Mom oh my god! I totally forgot it was my birthday.", Izuku replied flabbergasted.

Inko smiled back at him and said, "I know you've been really busy with all you're after school activities, so I threw a little something together.", Izuku mentally sweater dropped at the thought of his other knowing what his 'after school activities' really were. "I'm sorry it's not much, but it's what I could scrape together in a short time.", Inko apologized.

"No No No mom don't be sorry! This is so thoughtful of you, I couldn't ask for anything better!", Izuku exclaimed while hugging the short woman!

Inko smiled at her sons words and hugged him back for a while. After they let go Inko brought Izuku to the All Might cake and told him to make a wish. When Izuku inquired about the writing on the cake, Inko shrugged her shoulders and said she didn't have time for the baker to change it. Izuku shrugged it off as well and blew out the candles. He all ready got his first wish, which was a quirk, but for his second wish you expect him to ask to be the number one hero, right? Well this time around Izuku wished for a friend, a new one who wasn't like Kacchan.

And boy did fate take his request literally when he said 'NOT like Kacchan!'

**The next day at school before it ended**

Izuku was sitting at a seat in the cafeteria furiously scribbling in his note book, the table and floor around him littered with crumpled up paper. Izuku began to fume and growl under his breath in frustration as he scribbled even faster and harder! He finally stopped furiously scribbling in his notebook and slamming the pen on the table he let out an aggravated noise! He then ripped the paper out and crumpling it up he threw it behind his shoulder not caring where it landed!

Now you're wondering why Izuku isn't in class right now when it's still school hours, yes? Well his last period of the day was a free period, so anyone could go where they wanted to in the school as long as it was in the building and not disrupting anything. So Izuku would take the time to go to the most secluded area in the school at the hour, the cafeteria, where he would write out plans, maneuvers, costume ideas, fighting techniques, quirk usage and application, and of course inventing.

Today he was trying to figure an invention that would be able to compensate for longer jumps, sharp turns, long distance travel, and quick evasion. Though so far he already when through at least ⅓ of his notebook and had absolutely nothing! Well actually that was a lie, he had something just not anything flesh out. A design at most yet he couldn't figure out the workings of it? He actually had been at this since he woke up this morning, and now he was getting really peeved off! Which is something he doesn't do often.

He redrew the design for the device he was thinking of for the 1,000 time today and stated per right there when his spider senses went off. He knew either something was happening, about to, or already is. He turned his head to left to see what was making it act up, only instead of seeing the cafeteria and whatever calamity was going to strike he only saw a set of large yellow eyes with cross hairs in them!

"HI!", shouted the eyes!

Izuku shot out of his seat with a scream and landed on the ground in his own paper waste! Now that he had some distance he saw that the eyes belonged to a girl of his age; she wore the same uniform as he did(only female), very lightly colored skin, and pink hair that was done in smooth dreadlocks, in addition she was also wearing some kind of steampunk goggles on her head with horn like attachments.

After a brief moment of putting himself back together he stood up and replied with a less enthusiastic, "Hi."

"Whatcha dooooing?", she asked excitedly as she inches closer into Izuku's bubble.

"Oh, well, I, um, er-.", Izuku stammers out.

The girl, who's name he still didn't even get, suddenly slid across the table towards his notebook and snatched it up! She rolled onto her back and began to flip through, with Izuku dreading every moment of this encounter as a girl was just browsing through his private notes, till she came to the drawing of the invention Izuku was creating. Her eyes immediately widened and began to sparkle with excitement and delight at this! She shot herself off her back and slid across the table over to Izuku on her knees!

She grabbed his shirt collar and exclaimed in excitement as she got in his face again, "Did you draw this!?"

"Uh.", was all he could say before she interrupted him!

"Is this a baby?! It has to be a baby! I love babies! Do you like babies?! I bet you do! Do ya want to make some babies with me!?", she ranted off only getting closer and closer to his face!

Izuku was stunned, completely and utterly stunned! He didn't move, talk, or even breath! He only stood their mouth hung open with eyes glazed over white in shock of what this girl just blabbered out to him! And they still weren't even introduced yet!

"Mei, how many time have I told you not to invade somevon else's space?", another voice asked from somewhere in a form yet annoyed tone.

"Only about a hundred.", The girl replied back looking at whoever asked the rhetorical question.

This new voice snapped Izuku out of his trance and back to reality, he turned his head where the girl was looking and in another seat at another table sat a young man of his age.

Or at least that what Izuku thought, he honestly seemed older then he looked. Then again if it weren't for his own height he would always be mistaken for a grade schooler cause of his childlike features. The male was wearing a uniform identical to his, he had very pale skin with slim features, red eyes, red freckles, and short red tinted black hair adorned his handsome features, his long nimble fingers were grasping a letter opener and rhythmically pulling the blade in and out.

"You must forgive Mei she doesn't know ze concept of, how you say-person space.", the man apologized in a very thick and unknown accent.

"That's 'personal space' Krova-san.", the girl corrected him. "Don't mind him he's Russian.", the girl spoke in a hushed voice to Izuku.

The teen-Krova-rolled his eyes back in response. "And you are considered insane in some medical textbooks."

"Russian eh? I thought you're accent was a little...exotic and thick. You move to Japan recently?", Izuku asked Krova.

"Da, I come from mine home country to here on basis of business. 4 months I have been here now.", Krova explains.

"Only 4 months, WOW! You've picked up Japaneses really quick for such a short time! Are you adjusting well to your new life? If you need any help don't be afraid to ask me.", Izuku exclaimed.

Krova smiled at Izuku's statement and replied, "Da I am how you say-adhering-well to mine new life. In vōn part shanks to Mei here, and I adjust to ze new how you say-citrus-ratzer quick."

"That's 'adjusting' and 'situation' Krova-san.', the girl-Mei-corrected him.

"Vatever.", Krova rolled his eyes.

"Um, I'm glad to meet you two but we still haven't been properly introduced.", Izuku cut in nervously.

"Akh, kak glupo s moyey storony! Izvinite za eto. Zey call me Krovavaya Banya, zough I did go from Banya-kun zen too Krova-san. And ziz vōn is called-.", Krova began introductions until the girl Mei butted in exclaiming, "How ya doing! My name is Hatsume, Mei Hatsume! Daughter of Sukabenjā Hatsume and eris to the Hatsume Corporations! And the futures best support hero gadget inventor in the WORLD!", Mei exclaimed while letting out a crazy laugh!

"Anyway it nice to meet ya.", Mei immediately calmed down and began to roughly shake Izukus hand, practically causing the teen to vibrate!

"It's _nice_ to _meet_ you _too_. _I'm_ Izuku _Midoriya_.", Izuku introduces himself while still being shook rapidly by Mei.

When Mei stopped shaking Izuku she didn't let go of his grip even after he tried to pull away. At first Izuku was confused until Mei moved her hands up and down his arm and over to his body where she began to feel him up. Izuku immediately froze in place unable to move by what Mei was doing! She moved around both his arms, then his chest, and to his back where she got a little too far down going for his legs!

"Mei, ven I told you about personal space zat also ment, how you say-tugging-people as vell. And vat veason do you have to be touching somvone ziz time?", Krova deadpanned as Mei continued her investigation of Izuku's body.

"That's pronounced 'touching', and the reason is because he's so swole! He may look like a cinnamon roll crossed with a kitten, but he's built like a truck!I bet you get your uniforms one size bigger to hide your physique, right? Here come and feel Krova-san!", Mei explained in excitement as he continued to group Izuku.

"Shanks but Ill pass.", Krova rejected the offer.

"Uh, yes I do! And could you please stop!", Izuku squeaked out!

Mei headed his pleaded and let go of him, she hopped back onto the table with her feet hanging over the edge and explained, "Sorry about that, as a coming suport creator I always have the need to feel someone's physique when I want to create something for them, esplically when I have a baby on the brain."

"Don't be too freaked out she does ziz to everyvon, including mineself ven ve first meet.", Krova explains.

"Yeah, he's built like a human pencil. All length and no width.", Mei explained in a quiet voice while making gestures with her hands.

"Yes, and all za veight zat you acclimate goes right to you're tits.", Krova shot back.

"Well that's fine with me, after all hero of any spectrum have to have some form of sex appeal. It's the nature of the job.", Mei replied in a singing voice.

"Uh, right right, I just have two question for you both.", Izuku wormed out of his mouth and the two other teens gave him their attention. "First off, Krova, why did you say you were called Banya-kun zen then too Krova-san?"

"For some veason Mei vas insistent on calling me Banya-kun ven ve first meet. After some time she switched to Krova-san, and I still don't know vhy. Zough I prefer if you just call me Krova( I know my full name is long and complex in your language).", Korva explains.

"Well Banya, er-Krova, the reason for that is cause when we Japanese want to refer to someone we don't know well, we call them by their last name with whatever prefix they prefer. Only people who are close call each other by their first name. So Hatsume-san is just comfortable enough to call you a close friend.", Izuku explains to the red hued teen.

Krova looked at the pinked haired girl and with a confused expression asked, "Is zat true?"

Mei smile a large toothy grin at him and exclaimed with holding up a peace sign, "Of course Krova-san! You're my best friend after all!"

Krova smiled and replied back, "Sank you. I'm glad you sink of me like zat."

"And my second question, Hatsume-san; what did you mean by when you said, you know…..babies?", Izuku asked meekly?

"I can explain zat.", Krova cut in. "You see Mei here has a very unusval, how you say-slag." "Slang.", Mei corrected him. "And to understand her _slang _you have to understand her. She's also what you would call an, how you say-adventure." "Inventor.", Mei corrected him again. "And as an _inventor _she goes crazy for za newest tech which she revers to as 'babies'.", Krova explains.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief as he stated, "Oh thank goodness, I thought you were talking about…..something else."

Mei then quickly cut Izuku off in his relieved state getting in his face again, "So what does this baby do exactly?! Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me!", she exclaimed while shoving Izuku notebook in his face and itching her face closer to his!

Izuku was still freaked out in one part due to his unsocial life and little to no interactions with any females, and the other in due to how forthcoming Mei was! He leaned back a bit to put some distance between them and stuttered out, "I, um , well-you see, they uh."

"Mei give him some breathing space.", Krova deapaned.

Mei back back, though only by a few inches which was more than enough for Izuku. He took a breath and explained, "Its suppose to be a sort of grapple. I've been creating this natural sticky substance that the device would shoot out of, from say my wrist, and stick to a surface. The substance would break away from the device and I could swing on the substance from place to place."

The golden eyes of Mei immediately glowed with wonder and excitement at this as she ranted off, "A natural grapple that allows a person to hook onto anything and swing around without having to retract the line! That's amazing, that's absolute genius, that revslotinary!"

Izuku smiled at the pinked haired girls delight, as he normally keeps these thing to himself, it wasn't very often that people would find what he does as fassinating. In fact the few who do know find it quite strange. Yet to see this one person find his work mind blowing bought a bit of joy and hope into his heart.

"I _totally _see what you're trying to go for here, and now that I know its function, I can see that all it need is some refinement!", Mei stated while flipping to her stomach and grabbing izuku pen. "It just needs some of this, and this, and some of these.", Mei muttered to herself as she started to scribble in his pad.

While she was busy doing that Izuku thought now would be a good time to talk a little bit more with Krova before Mei finished and cut them off or went off about something else. He walked over to the red hued haired teen and sat beside him. After an awkward moment of silence between them Izuku finally asked, "Soooooo….how exactly did you two become friends?"

Krova chuckled and replied, "Sometimes I ask mineself ze same question all ze time. I suppose opposite really do attract."

Krova then looked down at Izuku with longing eyes, Izuku started back with a confused expression and asked, "What?"

"You're lip. Its bleeding.", he replied almost in a trance.

Izuku licked his lips and found that Krova was right, the cut on his lower lip was bleeding. It must've been reopened with all the excitement with Mei. He knew it was bound to happen things like this happened, even if he did heal quick he didn't heal _that _quick.

He went to thank Krova for notifying him of this, though didn't get the chance as the red hued haired teen suddenly took his index finger and thumb and grabbed his chin. He brought Izuku chin upward garnering a confused expression from the green teen. Krova brought his face closer to Izuku's until the smaller teen could feel his soft warm breath against his face and lips.

Up so close Izuku could very clearly see the detail of lines of Krovas thin face, his eyes that were red as two blood pools, his thin pale lips, his cinnamon freckles that dotted his face like stars, and his short hair that swept to one side with short bangs just kissing his forehead. Izuku couldn't help but admit that, for a guy, Krova was quite actrictive. Izuku was almost infatuated with his natural beauty that he almost lost himself in his eyes.

That is until Krova knocked him out of the trance when he locked his lips onto his in a full on kiss! Izuku, like you would expect, did nothing except sit their totally stiff as a board while Krova still held his chin between his fingers with his eyes closed and enjoying the moment. Izuku was unable to process any coherent thought, he didn't know what to make of it as this was his first kiss, and he didn't expect it o be like this! He didn't know what kissing was like yet he knew it was much different from kissing Krova.

Despite his pale lips looking cold and chapped they were actually quite warm and smooth, even soft to an extent with defined ridges, they also had a strange taste to them an almost copper taste. If Izuku didn't know any better he would've thought it was like putting and old penny in his mouth after being left in the sun for too long.

Also you may ask what Mei thinks of seeing two guys making out? Well she wasn't looking as she was totally engrossed in drawing down the new 'baby'.

After what seemed like hours of just a soft, warm, lip locked kiss Krova finally unlocked his lips from Izuku's pulling on centimeters from his letting his warm breath blow against his face. Once he did Izuku coherent thought process finally kicked back in within nanoseconds and he immediately shot 10ft out of his chair away from Krova letting out a girish scream! He scrambled back even further until he hit against the wall! He sat their huffing and puffing heavily with his face completely beet red! When he finally caught his breath he tried to piece together what just even happened in the last few moments!? Fist he was talking to Krova, then he grabbed his face, then he kissed him on the lips!

"WHAT IN THE-!? WHAT WERE YOU-!? WHAT!?,", Izuku shouted out in a high pitched tone in absolut furry, while unable to finish his sentences!

Krova lazily stretching his arms and replied, "Vat?", as if nothing happened.

"WHAT! WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!", Izuku shouted back!

Krova let his arms drop and licked his lips. "Check your lip.", he instructed.

Izuku gave him a flustered, confused, and angry look at what he was asking of him. "What does that have to do with-?!" "Just do it.", Krova said with a lazy firmness.

Izuku stopped for a moment and could see that he was serious even with such a calm expression. Izuku then licked the bottom of his lip and felt nothing…...nothing….he didn't feel his injury! It's like it-it just...vanished! He then checked his other injuries and found no more soreness, pain, fatigue, cuts, or anything! He was totally fine!

His healing could never do that unless, "Mine quirk.", Krova suddenly stated driving Izuku out of his miniextersentinal crisis. "Zat is za power of mine quirk.", he explained.

"Is you're quirk a healing kiss?", Izuku inquired flustered.

Krova scoffed at this and shook his head, "Hет, far from it zough it does grant me healing abilities. Is called Hemomancy."

Izuku gave him a confused look as to inquire more details about his quirk. "It allows me to control blood, weazer in mine own body or ozer creatures. I can control it to do vat I vant, weazer to make it light as air, hard as rock or sharp as blade. In addition I can use blood from mine or ozers bodies to heal mineself of zem. Unfortunately mine quirk makes me anemic, so I have to take it from outside sources. Ven I saw you're cut I couldn't help myself, zought don't vorry I no take much. Mine quirk has a safety control zat ven I do take blood from somevon or somesing, their own blood is used to heal zemselfs so I can't take much.", he explains.

Izuku thought it over and it seemed to check out in his mind. A quirk that requires blood needs to use that person's own blood, yet over use would require more outtake and not enough to go back in, henceforth need to replace it from other sources, so seeing him injured was like looking at a piece of candy sitting in the open. Also considering the fact that some color had returned back into his pale face it seems to check out.

"Mhh, seems you've got mine quirk draw back figured out, da?", Krova asked?

"I said all that aloud didn't I?", Izuku awkwardly asked?

"More of a mutter, but da. I'm to assume zat ziz vas you're first kiss?"

Izuku said nothing yet blushed and averted eye contact with giving a silent nood. "Zen don't zink of ziz as you're first kiss, da? Zink of ziz as a quirk related draw back by-product.", Krova offered.

Izuku looked back up and nodded at the teen. Krova finally got up from his seat and to Izuku surprise saw first hand just how tall the teen really was! Even if he was one of the more taller boys in his group, a 6ft 4in red hued haired teen that was all leg was quite intimidating to say the least. He walked over to the still flustered Izuku and offered a hand, izuku took the hand and the thin red teen easily housted him up to his feet.

Though he didn't immediately let go father bring him to his feet, as he then pulled Izuku to his body and crossing the back of Izuku head with his free hand and whispering in his ear, "Zough if you ever vant to give me you first kiss, I wouldn't mind it being wis you.", Izuku's face lit up with pure red coloring and Krova gave a devilish smile.

"DONE!", came the loud and over caffeinated voice of Mei!

She hopped off the table and over to the two boys, who had separated, and shoved Izuku notebook into his face shouting excitedly, "Look look look look look! I think I finally finalized this baby, is it what you were looking for?!"

Izuku stepped back and took the book from Meis hands. After looking over the drawing his eyes widened with shock and excitement! His expression even cause Mei to start bouncing up and down while letting out a slight squeal of excitement, while Krova stood their apathetic as always. His eyes shot from the book with sparkles as he exclaimed, "This is exactly what I was trying to figure out! Thanks Hatsume-san you're the best!"

Suddenly Mei grabbed Izuku bag and threw it at him as she grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder! She the grabbed Izuku note book in one hand and his writs in the other, this of course causing Izuku to flush red from being grabbed by a girl!

She pointed her hand that held Izuku notebook and shouted, "Then what are we waiting for, lets go make this baby!"

Before Mei could drag him off he immediately snapped her back exclaiming, "Woah woah woah woah woah woah woah! What do you mean make it, you mean right now?", Mei nodded her head excitedly while glitter sparkled in her eyes! "And where are we going anyway, you're dads workshop?"

Mei shook her head while waving her free hands at the question, "Oh no no no no no. I got kicked out their their last week."

"Whaddya do to elicit something like that from your own father's company?", Izuku asked her with some concern laced into his confused expression?

"She created an explosion zat destroyed ¾ of one of zeir primary laboratories and nearly killed 5 people in ze process. Von of zem being mineself.", Krova answered with a hint of distanin in his bland tone.

Mei waved her hand dismissively again as she stated in defense, "It wasn't supposed to happen, but at least something did happen so I could improve on it! Besides you didn't die."

"Barely. Glupaya rozovaya svino matka.", Krova spoke in his native tongue.

"So where exactly are we going to make this?", Izuku inquired.

"Os Corps. You know it?", Mei asked.

Izuku's eye widened at the name, it had been quite some time since he went there and visited Yriu or Stan! "Do I know it?! Who in Japan hasn't, their the biggest tech and research company in Japan since they moved from America! How are we going to gain access to the place and all their tech and equipment?", he exclaimed in question.

"I'll just ask a favor from the CEO and founders son, Harry.", she explains simply.

"Harry Osborn! You two are friends?! I thought you're companies were bitter rivals?", Izuku asks with surprise.

"Just because the adults fight business wise doesn't mean the kids can't be chummy with each other.", Izuku thought about this and it did make sense. "Now come on let's go!", she emphasized while yanking on Izuku arm again.

Izuku pulled back on her again and stated, "Hold on we can't leave right now, besides schools still in session."

Suddenly the school bell rung signalling the end of school hours.

"Chto zh, call upon za universe and Ledi sud'ba vill come knocking.", Krova stated blandly as he slung his one strapped back over his shoulder and waved at the two while speaking in his native tongue, "Pozzhe, suki, ya dolzhen idti. Veshchi, chtoby sdelat' mesta, chtoby byt'. Do zavtra.", with that the tall thin teen left the cafeteria.

"What he'd say?", Izuku asked Mei after he left?

Mei shrugged and replied, "I donnow, can never tell what he says when he switches dialect? I just try not to think about it too hard. Any whatsit lets go!", she exclaimed switching gears again and grabbing izuku arm and dragging him out of the cafeteria and towards Os Corps.

"Hey Hatsume-san slow down please!", Izuku begged the pink girl as he stumbled to keep up with her!

As the two of them left the area someone from the shadows stepped out of their hiding spot and walked over to where Izuku was previously sitting at. The person picked up one of the crumpled pieces of paper littering the ground and small delicate hands carefully unfold the paper like handling a baby. The person looked at the drawing and a small blush came across their face, they then looked upon all the other papers littered about and knew that they had much work to do and little time.

Meanwhile outside of the school a very flustered Izuku was still being dragged by Mei going at full gear not paying any mind to who or what they were going through. This of course causing more than a few awkward stares or giggles and whispers from bystanders looking on or trying to avoid them. That is until they bumped, or rather SLAMMED, into someone at full power causing Izuku to finally be unlatched from the iron grip of Mei! Everything happened so fast it was even hard for Izuku spider sense to pick up on it at first. First they were walking or really charging through other students, then suddenly there was a black haired teen with big glasses standing in front of them holding a whole stack of papers, next thing he knew; BLAM! Papers flew all over the placed and Izuku was whipped around before painfully falling to the ground! A flutter of papers fell on his face when he got his vision back from falling back, he took the papers off his face and sat up rubbing the back of his head painfully. He looked around and saw Mei still walking away without him as if she wasn't aware he was gone, and he also saw who they crashed into laying on the pavement right next to him with swirls in his eyes!

Izuku immediately shot to his feet and to the guy he knocked down coming to his side. He shook him lightly as he said, "Hey are you okay?"

The guy, who was another teen of his age, blinked the swirls out of his eyes and sat up slowly letting out a groan of pain. He rubbed his head and replied, "I'm okay...I think."

"I am sooooo sorry about this!", Izuku apologized as he scrambled to collect the fallen paper before they were blown away.

The teen waved a dismissive hand and nervously replied, "It's fine really, I'm use to it. Being invisible.", he spoke the last part in a solemn tone.

"No no no no! Don't say that, it was totally my fault! I was being dragged by my, um, friend.", could Izuku really call Mei his friend? After all had only known the girl for like 30 minutes. "And I don't think she has any concept of spatial awareness. So while she was dragging me she also dragged me right into you.", Izuku explains as he collects as many papers and books as he can grab around him.

The teen, on the other hand, didn't seem too concerned with papers and books as he was tapping around the area as if he were looking for something. "Oh dear where did they go?!", the teen stated in slight panic.

Izuku looked around and found a pair of thick glasses sitting under a paper, he took them in hand and when the teen truend to him he placed the glasses on the teens face saying, "Are these what you're looking for?"

The teen blinked and adjusting the glasses on his face exclaimed, "Yes they are! Thank you!"

Upon seeing the teen on closer inspection he could plainly see that he was almost like him in terms of appearance. He had a baby face with smooth features and an awkward disposition, he wore the same male uniform as him with a pair of ski goggles around his neck for some reason, he was a bit smaller than him by about 3 inches, cool icy blue eyes accentuated by his glasses, and thick black hair that fell down flat on his head. In all honesty he was like his mother described him, awkwardly cute.  
Izuku shook himself out of his own thought train and said, "I'm really sorry about that, I'll help you get your stuff."

"Its okay and thank you again.", he said in a softer tone.

In a few moment the two boys had collected the surprisingly vast amount of paper and book that were spread around the place, then placed the articles in the teen bag. Izuku helped the smaller teen to his feet and before he could say anything else to him a very familiar and excited voice called out his name, "Midoriya-kuuuuuun! Hurry up! I want to make this baby already!"

Izuku sunk in himself when he heard those words and the massive amount of weird glances he was receiving from everyone. Even the shorter teen he helped had a slight blush on his checks.

Izuku shook his hands in front and exclaimed in a lower tone to the teen, "Its no what you think I swear! You're just missing a lot of context!"

The teen only nodded silently.

"Midoriyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!", Mei called out to him!

"Coming Hatsume-san!", he called back. He turned back to the teen and with a bow he apologized, "I'm sorry again for crashing into you and for my friends behavior!"  
"Like I said before it's fine. I'm use to it at this point.", he waved it off awkwardly.

"Anyway I gotta go!", Izuku turned to run off though one he took a few steps he quickly turned around and shouted, "I didn't catch your name!"

The teen was taken by surprise at this and almost stammered out, "Yuki Nenshō."

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, let talk some more tomorrow!", Izuku suggested!

Yuki's face broke out in a happy blush and he called back nervously, "Okay!"

Izuku then ran off to catch up with his new friend with the warm feeling and smile growing in his body and on his face at the thought of making yet another potential friend already and leaving a very happy Yuki standing in place! Izuku was just about to catch up with Mei at the gate when his spider sense went off as he passed by one of the tree at the front entrance. He stopped in his tracks and shot his head in the direction of his spider sense warning only to see someone much shorter than him standing in the shadows. And from the way the were standing it was plainly obvious that they were try to go unseen or just to scared to come out. Izuku walked to the person to see what they wanted only for them to actually shrink back from him and hide further into the shadows.

Izuku could see this person was definitely skittish so he approached them carefully while speaking calmly, "Hey, its okay. I'm not gonna hurt you, but I can tell you want something from me. Sooooo what is it?"

The person shifted uncomfortably in their hiding spot and after a minutes of waiting the person came out into the light revealing himself to be a lower class men from their school. Or at least that's what Izuku though since the only clue he got was from the shoes, pants he wore, and height, the rest of him was covered by a very big bright yellow hoodie with black markings along the sides and ring around the hood, that he hid his anxious expression underneath. He had yellow eye the same as his hoodie with pink colored hair just peking out over the brim of his hood.

He rubbed his thighs nervously as he held a drawing pad tight on his chest with both arms practically holding himself in a hug. Izuku waited for him to say something though after another minute the younger shorter male took a page from his drawing pad and handed it to Izuku. Izuku gave in a confused look before looking at the drawing and seeing that it was one of his failed grapple drawing that he crumpled up and threw away. He looked back at the younger male who said something too softly for him to hear.

"Didn't catch that?", he inquired.

The smaller teen cleared his voice softly and spoke a bit louder, "I like you're drawings.", this brought a happy sensation into Izuku heart. Most people just tell him he weird for making half of his drawings. The younger teen the opened his steck book and handed a stack of paper to Izuku. He looked at them and saw that they were all his discarded grapple ideas that he trashed. "I collected the others as well.", the younger teen spoke in just a whisper while handig the papper to Izuku.

Izuku smiled and replied, "That's really nice of you but I don't need em. You can have em if you want.", and handed the papers back to the younger teen.

The younger teen blinked his eyes as if to do a double take on what he heard was true and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, you can even doodle on them yourself if you want to.", Izuku confirmed with another smile.

The younger teen shifted akwardly and with a light smile of his own said softly, "I...thank you."

"Izuku Midoryia.", Izuku introduced himself while holding out his hand.

The younger teen was taken back by the gesture at first and did know what to do so he simply slapped his hand, like a hight five, while introducing himself, "Ato Seibutsu."

Ato immeadly shrunk back into himself know that wsent the right gesture to do for that one. Izuku knew he was just nervouse and didn't say anything about it, yet simly smiled at him like All Might would.

"Midoryiaaaaaaa!", Mei called out to him!

"Uh, I gotta go, we'll talk more tomorrow kay?", Izuku stated as he truned to leave.

Ato only nodded back swiftly in reply as a happy blush dashed his cheeks! Izuku then finally caught up to Mei who promptly grabbed his arm and dragged him at full speed towards Os Corps labs! Leaving a very happy Ato still standing in his spot watching the kind green haired teen till he disappeared from sight.

Just then Yuki came next to Ato, who was also staring at Izuku till he disappeared from sight, and mindless asked, "He sure is a nice guy, isn't he?", Ato said nothing but nodded in reply mindlessly.

Meanwhile with Izuku and Mei; Izuku was smiling bigger and brighter than he ever had before, with a warm feeling in his chest, and the brightest shade a happy pink to ever dust his cheeks! Izuku's wish truly had come ture that day; he didn't just obtain one new friend that day, but instead 4 new friends! And he couldn't wait to get to know them all! But first he would get to know that ones he was already with, as she was already enthusiastically helping him create his new invention with top notch equipment.

Now Izuku could finally say that he has never been happier before!


End file.
